


Tentacle Love

by vjkim444



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crack, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!AU, Interspecies Romance, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Octopus, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjkim444/pseuds/vjkim444
Summary: Looking at porn during school is never a good decision. But maybe it becomes a blessing when Kai meets Dr.Hoe, a.k.a D Hoe.octopus!au





	1. Tentacle Love

Kai’s never enjoyed computing.   
However, he compensates by looking at big Dongs on Google images. 

His pants start to feel a little too tight all of a sudden. He realises. His member has awoken. Kai becomes overly conscious of his growing boner and scans the room. Luckily, he’s seat at the back of the sparsely populated classroom. With ease, he whips out his rock hard meat stick and begins to stroke it, craving friction.   
Black envelopes his screen. He’s been blocked. Oops.  
Hurriedly, he tucks his privates back into his school trousers and raises his hand. Mr Big-Daddy spots him and smirks. “Yes, Kai?” he drawls seductively. Kai’s always suspected that Mr Big-Daddy has a thing for him, as Kai’s the only one permitted to called him that, the rest must call him Mr Kim. If Kai ever utters the words “Mr Kim” he’s threated with detention, afterschool, for a week, alone, with Mr Big-Daddy.   
“My computer’s been blocked. Could I please go to the technicians?” he requests politely.  
“Come here,” commands Mr Big-Daddy.   
Kai knows what to expect.  
After reaching his desk, Mr Big-Daddy lowers his head to Kai’s ear.  
“Get on your knees and beg,” he whispers.  
This is a regular occurrence. Anything Kai asks for, he begs for.  
Dropping to his knees, Kai clasps his hands together and mock-pleads “please, Mr Big-Daddy, grant me permission to go to the technicians!”  
“That’s better,” he murmurs, watching the young boy return to his feet. As Kai turns around to exit the classroom, Mr Big-Daddy gives his arse a firm squeeze.  
Propelled by the quick clutch of his bottom, Kai was out the door in seconds. The last time he’d been to the technicians was when Mr Susan worked there. Mr Susan had been found in the room, dead, due to unknown causes a month ago. Kai had yet to meet the new technician.  
“Dr. Hoe,” the plaque on the door read. ‘Nice name,’ he thought to himself.  
Kai gently knocked on the sturdy wooden door. It swung open, almost instantly, to reveal a rather short, wide-eyed male.  
“Are you Dr. Hoe, the new technician?” Kai questioned the shorter.   
“I am he. What can I help you with?” the man smiled in return.  
“Ah, you see, Dr. Hoe-“  
“Just call me D.Hoe,” he grinned.  
He nervously returned the grin, remembering why he’d been blocked.  
“Well, D.Hoe, my account may have been blocked. And I kind of need it… u-unblocked, as I’m in computing at the moment,” he stuttered.  
“Ah, I see. What’s your name?”  D.Hoe asked, leaning over one of many computers found in the room.  
‘Mm, nice butt. Wonder what it’d look like with my dick shoved up it…’ Kai thought to himself, missing D.Hoe’s question completely.  
“S-sorry? I missed that…” he muttered awkwardly.  
“What’s your name, son?” he relayed.  
“O-oh. It’s Kai, I’m in class 10Z,” Kai answered.  
D.Hoe uhm-ed and err-ed until he exclaimed “Aha! Kai, 10Z blocked for… Pornography…”  
“Oh, uhm, ah, yeah… That’s me…” he trailed off.

Kai spun round, in order to hide the deep red blush burning across his cheeks.

Just as he turned around, Kai felt a hard smack against his plump bottom. "You naughty boy," D.Hoe whispered in Kai's ear as his hand travelled down to his rock hard bulge. D Hoe squeezed it softly, forcing a small grunt from Kai's mouth. Suddenly, he felt something wet trying to get into the back of his trousers. 

'Why does it suddenly smell of fish?'

Out of nowhere, a cold wetness fills Kai and small suckers start to latch around his anus. It's not a finger....but it's not a penis either. Whatever it was, Kai was actually thoroughly enjoying it. His lower body started to move in time with the large appendage. It thrust in and out of him quickly. He was starting to feel a familiar feeling inside of him as the room became hot.  "Oh yeah, D.Hoe that's so good" Kai manages to croak out through his unbearable moans. All that Kai hears in reply is a peculiar squelching sound that he can't say is human.

Curious, Kai tried to turn around just as a juice started to fill up his anus. His eyes went wide as all he could see was an empty office. Petrified, he searches for D.Hoe. Kai looks down and all he can identify is a tiny octopus, innocently sprawled against the floor. A large, long tentacle slips out of his anus along with a dark substance that he can only assume is octopus ink. His eyes then drifted over to the neatly folded clothes on the office chair.

"D.Hoe, i-is that you?" Kai asked, staring at the octopus.

It doesn't reply, since its an octopus. He picks up D.Hoe and looks around the room until he finally spots a round fish tank sporting a tiny castle inside with D.Hoe printed on it. Kai plopped the octopus inside of the tank and looked up at it endearingly,"Let's take you home, D.Hoe."

On the way home, Kai got strange looks from old ladies and children with big, wide eyes staring at the cute little octopus inside the tank.   
Once he got home he put the fish tank right beside his bed. Kai stared at him. "Tell me your story," the octopus climbed out of the tank and slithered over to Kai's manly hands. It's tentacles curve around every empty space wanting to be filled and latches onto him. A soft pink blush appears on Kai's face. It was as if they were holding hands. It then starts to squirm its way over to Kai's face. This doesn't bother him, he loves the octopus, he loves D.Hoe. For such a small octopus, its lips were so plump and large, just like Mr D.Hoe. Its lips find its way to his and they begin to kiss, very softly. It was just like an episode out of his favourite k-drama. He couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, without warning, his door opened and his mum barged in angrily with a strict look on her face. "Kai, I was calling y-".   
She dropped her knife onto the floor. The plot thickens."Wh-where did y-y-you get that o-o-octopus, Kai?" She inquired, with a shocked expression. "...school" Kai replied as his eyes try to avoid his mother's gaze.

"Can we eat it?"

This question shocks Kai and he can't help but feel offended. "What the hell? How could you ask such a horrendous question, you know what?" Kai furiously exclaimed. He stood up and trotted over to the door. He kneeled down and picked up the sharp kitchen knife. Staring straight into his mother's eyes, he plunges the knife into her stomach and twists it. Blood began to flow quickly from her stomach, splashing onto Kai's arms and stomach. He began laughing as his mother dropped to the floor. "That's what you get."  
He turns around, brandishing a sweet smile for the adorable octopus, D.Hoe.

"Now we'll always be together."


	2. KAISTAL ISN'T REAL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only sweet love Kai is going to be getting is from D.O's thick tentacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaistal isn't real lololol  
> ^^We are joking
> 
> This isn't meant to offend anyone, just bringing some of our humour (?) to the Kaisoo shippers and anyone else who chooses to read this.  
> We do not wish for any of the things that happen to Krystal in the fic to happen to her in real life.  
> We support whatever relationship Kai or D.O (+any other EXO member) choose to embark on and just hope that they are happy, healthy and loved.  
> We will continue to support Kaisoo (obviously).  
> We hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Not sure where the spanking came from...

Kai wasn't sure how a girl ended up at his house. It may have been because he's too lazy and stupid to listen or learn in computing class and instead searches up big dongs on the school laptops.

His exam was coming up and he needed help BIG TIME. Surprisingly, none other than Krystal Jung offered to help him study, one of the most intellectual girls in his computing class.

It's not like he disliked her or anything but over the past few weeks, he'd caught her staring at him intently and, honestly, it was kind of creeping him out. Kai wondered if she was only coming over to touch his big dong.  

"Wow, your house is so toootaaally cool Kai" She cooed, her eyes flew around the hallway adorned with paintings, analyzing her surroundings as if she was a baby discovering the new world.  
"Is your mum not at home?"  
Suddenly, Kai froze and turned around to stare at her, in a very unsuspicious manner, he hoped. However, thinking about his mother reminded him of his little invertebrate pal and his tummy (and groin) started to feel warm, totally ignoring the fact that he may or may have not murdered his mother.  
"Nah, she's.....working," He said cooly, attempting to sound as nonchalant as he possibly could.  
"Anyway, would you like any water to drink before we begin?" Kai suggested as he strolled over to his petite kitchen.  
"Yeah, you" Krystal mumbled behind him, cheekily.  
"Huh?“ Kai quickly spun around, giving her a confused look.  
"Nothing..." She giggled innocently and tucked her hair over her shoulder, staring straight at Kai.  
He gulped.  
"Uh... yeah.. let's go to my room"

"Wah, Kai your figure collection is totes adorb!" Krystal squealed.  
Shut up, don't bother pretending you even care.  
"Yeah... Thanks," Kai said awkwardly, rolling his eyes and shuffling his books out of his bag and onto his mahogany desk (yes he's rich).  
His eyes fluttered over to D.Hoe in his tank and he blew him a quick kiss, usually, he would respond but this time he just turned around and completely ignored his obvious affectionate gestures towards him. He then proceeded to crawl into the clay castle found in the corner of his tank.  
What's gotten into him, gosh?

After half an hour, all of their books were scrawled across the table messily. They looked like real students for once, or at least he did. He thought.  
"What's a hyperlink, I mean like... did we even learn this?" Kai scratched his head, sounding like a legitimate idiot.  
"Are you for real?"  
"Yes... I'm not for fake y'know, here I'll show you, it was in this book Mr K-" As Kai stood up, suddenly, Krystal shot up along with him and pounced on him like a cheetah, slamming his body onto his bed and quickly dominating him.  
"You're so stupid, but you're so, so, sooo hot," she whispered into his ear hotly.  
"No, Krystal what are you doing.. no," He retorted as he tried to break free from her surprisingly strong legs.  
"Kai, I've always been watching you. You always look up 'big dongs' on the school computers, you naughty boy," She bubbled seductively as she tried to grope his wiener.  
Kai shook his head vigorously.  
"Yeeesss Kai, are you gay or something? Cause if you are I'll turn you straight don't worry!" She asserted as she straddled him and attempted to grind against him forcefully.  
She dug her nose into his neck and took a long whiff of him, exhaling with a desperate moan.  
"You smell like... fish," She croaked and stared up at him through her hooded lids, eyes filled with sexual desire.  
"I looovvee iiiit!"  
Kai turned to his fish tank, furious bubble forming from D.Hoe's castle. Oh boy.  
"I.... I have to go pee!" He screeched as he pushed Krystal off him aggressively and ran into the toilet. He was in trouble, BIG TIME.

A creak emitted from the bed as she struggled to find a comfortable position.  
At least ten minutes had past and Kai had still not returned from the bathroom. She was getting impatient. She needed to pound this shy, scared homosexual boy and she didn't have all day. Dinner was at six.  
"Is he shitting or something?" she wondered aloud, in the seemingly empty room, oblivious to the fishy stare being thrown at her from across the room.  
Boredom had gotten the better of her, hence her snooping around the room in search of anything incriminating or just plain interesting. Sadly, nothing but homo-erotic magazines had caught her eye, until she noticed the fairly large fish tank with 'D.Hoe' engraved across the front.  
Expecting to find some goldfish or something along the lines, she tapped an embellished nail against the glass. A sucker-enveloped tentacle slowly arose from the small castle found at the base of the tank. A high-pitched yelp spilt from her lips at the sight.  
The appendage continued to ascend to the top of the tank. The young female fell on to her bottom once the tentacle had made it's way out of the feeding hole of the tank and towards her.  
The tentacle suddenly began to swell, size increasing at an alarming speed.  
The previously hidden face of the octopus was now visible and glaring straight at her. The sea creature now took up the entire contents of the tank.  
As the pressure became too great for the tank. It shattered releasing a wave of algae infused water, soaking the girl, as well as provoking a scream.  
D.Hoe had grown to full size, that being around 6 feet tall.  
He slithered an enlarged tentacle around her waist, lifting her 3 feet from the ground. He gave her his best intimidating look, that was actually rather menacing from the perspective of a human.  
She let out a chorus of screams and pleas for help, only to have her entire face smothered by a large sucker. Her breathing became laborious and flailing her measly human arms was not helping her.  
D.Hoe brought Krystal's ear closer to his lips and innocently whispered into her ear "Nini was supposed to come home early to clean my tank. I've been a bit of a naughty boy and keep soiling it. Oops." He giggled. "After that, I was going to show him how much he means to me. But you turned up."  
As he bitterly spat out those last few words, he began to tighten his grip around her petite waist.  
Her gasping for air was increased greatly once he wound another tentacle around her oesophagus.  
He brought up an unused limb to her heart, taking pleasure in feeling her heart beat steadily decrease.  
After establishing that her heart had definitely stopped palpitating, he dropped her lifeless body to the damp floor.  
He stood hunched over the body smirking. He remained station for at least 10 minutes.  
The serenity and peace interrupted by a not-so-manly scream originating from the doorway.  
"D.Hoe! What have you done?!" Kai screeched.  
Glassy tears started to form in D.Hoe's eyes. He didn't like it when he made Nini angry.  
"You shouldn't have dropped her on the floor. Her DNA is harder to get rid of!" He huffed. "I thought we'd already established this after killing my mother."  
"Clearly, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," He smirked. More at ease now that his odd stalker-esque classmate was now deceased.  
"You're not the only one that can put his appendages to other uses."  
He wasn't mad at him! Thank goodness!  
"Now bend over."  
Smack  
Smack  
"Sorry..." D.Hoe whispered.  
"It's okay. I clearly had no interest in her, that's why I went to 'pee'," Kai smiled looking into D.Hoe's glistening eyes.  
"You're the one that I want."  
"Now why don't start working those tentacles? You know dead bodies make me horny," He winked.  
"Sure thing..." D.Hoe smirked, sliding a limb down the back of Kai's school trousers. He reminisced about their first meeting as he teased his lover's puckered hole.  
He gasped.  
D.Hoe continued to smirk, he knew that by the end of the night that Kai's asshole was gonna be rekt.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo


End file.
